


Provocation

by Kitsu



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Slight Violence, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-29
Updated: 2008-08-29
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu/pseuds/Kitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji looks back at the start of his and Byakuya's relationship, and considers starting another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Provocation

“But why? Why'd he up and leave me like that?” Shuuhei slumped over dangerously, and his forehead nearly hit the table surface, while the bottle of sake in his hand threatened to empty out as he waved it vigorously. “I didn't do anything wrong, did I? It wasn't my fault, right?”  
  
Renji had seldom seen the usually calm and collected Hisagi Shuuhei that upset over something. He grabbed Shuuhei's wrist, and pried the bottle from his fingers, as he didn't want to get alcohol all over his outfit; returning home stinking of sake would probably cause a case of 'seriously pissed off lover'.  
  
“I think you've had enough for today, Hisagi. And no, it wasn't your fault; I'm sure. You're the best fukutaichou there is, always trying to live up to Tousen-taichou's standards. You couldn't have seen it coming. But I think you better head home and sleep it off now, the ninth division will be relying on you tomorrow.”  
  
This time Shuuhei's head really did hit the table, before he moved to rest it on his forearms. When he spoke again his voice sounded clearer than it had for the last three hours.  
  
“But I don' want them to rely on me. That's why I was the fukutaichou, not the taichou. It's not my job to lead the whole division. Just the paperwork alone is drowning me.” He turned his head and stared at Renji with an almost heartbreakingly sad expression on his face. “How did **he** do it?”  
  
“I have no idea. I'm just glad I don't have to, since Kuchiki-taichou manages perfectly on his own. I'm too stupid for paperwork anyway, if someone left me in charge of it, the floor would be littered in reports in three days. I'd be making origami out of them instead of reading them, I'm sure. But seriously, you need to go home, Hisagi. You're drunk as a skunk.” Renji made to stand, pushing to bench he had been sitting on back with his calves.  
  
“Skunks don't drink. They don't have hands to hold the bottles with.” Hisagi snorted, apparently very amused by the thought.  
  
Renji walked around the table and hauled Shuuhei up, throwing his arm over his shoulder.  
  
“Guess I can't help it, I'll help you home. But it's on you if Kuchiki-taichou gets pissed over me being tardy.” He hauled Shuuhei with him, and headed towards the ninth division's quarters.  
  
XOXOX  
  
“Why are you late?” Byakuya was sitting on a chair, feet crossed in front of him, and arms folded over his chest. His eyebrows were drawn together in a perfect mask of dismay.  
  
“Hisagi-fukutaichou got himself drunk of his feet again. I had to haul him home and dump him in the care of his division. This whole deal with Tousen-taichou have hit him hard. I think he might be breaking down, and I don't know what I can do to help him.” Renji dumped down on the chair opposite from Byakuya, and reached for a bottle of water standing on the table.  
  
Byakuya seemed to be thinking things over, that scowl fading slightly and a slight smile taking it's place.  
  
“Maybe you should try taking his mind off of things? Do what you're best at?” The smirk on his face told Renji that Byakuya had meant that **exactly** the way it had sounded. Renji chuckled, and thanked the gods for the fact that some years ago he had learnt exactly what a pervert Kuchiki Byakuya could be.  
  
XOXOX  
  
Their relationship had started with a bang. While throwing a fit over an order he didn't approve of, Renji had inadvertently knocked Byakuya against a wall, just to be thrown back himself, and pushed against the same wall, Byakuya's hand closing around his throat.   
  
“Don't **ever** touch me again, unless told otherwise.” Byakuya had been positively snarling, his whole body pressed up against Renji's. Adrenaline had been surging in him, and his whole body vibrated with anger. He hated it when people touched him, it made it so difficult to keep in control of himself.  
  
Renji had been taken completely by surprise. He had not expected Kuchiki Byakuya to snap that easily, it was the first time he'd seen it happen. Renji would have whimpered, but instead, he wheezed, breath cut off by Byakuya's strong hand. He blushed when he felt himself growing hard; mentally cursing himself for his weakness. Byakuya had inadvertently discovered his dirty little fetish. He just hoped he wouldn't notice, but there was little hope of that, Byakuya were standing way to close to him.   
  
When Byakuya suddenly let go of him like he had been scolded by fire, and retreated several feet backwards, with what could only be described as a confused look on his face, Renji sagged against the wall, and dropped to the floor. He hung his head, and shielded his eyes. He knew Byakuya had noticed. He just hoped he would let it go.  
  
“Why?” was the only thing that fell from Byakuya's lips, and Renji had grinned listlessly as he lifted his head and rested it back against the wall.  
  
“Power turns me on. Always did.” He didn't really want to elaborate, but Byakuya still stared quizzically at him.  
  
“But I'm a guy. I've never seen you as the type...”   
  
Renji chuckled, enjoying watching Byakuya struggle for words.  
  
“Never mattered. If a woman treated me right, I 'd do her; same goes for men. Whoever can give me what I want.” Well, if Byakuya wanted to know, he'd get to know, Renji saw no reason to keep his preferences secret. Most of his peers did know anyway. At least the ones he trusted, and there weren't really a reason not to trust his taichou.  
  
“Huh.” Byakuya's abrupt exclamation amused Renji to no end, and he started to laugh mirthfully.   
  
“Huh? Is that all you have to say after discovering my deep, dark secret?” Renji could do sarcasm too when he wanted to.   
  
;“What more is there to say? You're bisexual, and apparently have a taste for the darker aspects of...how to put it?...the carnal pleasures. Nothing too special about that. I know a lot of 'darker' secrets than that.” For a short moment Renji thought Byakuya would snicker, but that would _be beneath_ him, now wouldn't it?  
  
“Oh, so you're not at all shocked? I woulda thought someone of your _sensibilities_ would at least blush a bit at the thought.” Renji had cocked his head to the side, fully watching Byakuya by then. “Damn, it's too bad. I'm pretty sure you'd look cute blushing.”  
  
Byakuya huffed, and crossed his arms over his chest, but Renji though he might have seen something close to a smile on his face. Byakuya uncrossed his arms again, apparently not sure where to put them.   
  
“People of _my sensibilities_ are often the ones to have the darkest secrets, didn't you know?” Byakuya had started to gravitate towards Renji again, even offering him a hand in getting up from the floor. Renji accepted the help, and stood. Byakuya leaned in and spoke against Renji's ear. “The things I've done would probably make **you** blush. Well, not in a while, but I had my moments in my younger days.”   
  
A shiver ran down Renji's back, and he sighed. He would be more than happy to be let in on his taichou's sexual secrets. Damn, the man was hot, and he had probably more than once declared his honest opinion on that subject while drunk. But this was Kuchiki Byakuya he was talking about, Mister Icicle number one. Though, he wasn't behaving like an ice-prince at the moment. How odd.  
  
The hand clutching Renji's wrist felt scorchingly hot, sending waves of warmth up his arm and down to pool in the pit of his stomach. He was getting turned on by his taichou for the second time that evening. He decided to do something drastic, and see how Byakuya would react; if it got him killed, well, at least he'd lead a fairly rewarding life since he became a shinigami.  
  
He grabbed hold of Byakuya's wrist, on the same hand that was already holding on to him, and pulled. Byakuya fell against him, this time he was the one to be surprised. Hurriedly Renji let go, and encircled Byakuya's waist with his arms, pulling him even closer.  
  
Byakuya had placed his palms flat against the wall behind Renji, supporting himself, and in a fit of new-fledged anger, he tried pushing away; to free himself from Renji's hold.   
  
“Let me go, you **filthy** mongrel!”   
  
“Oh, are we back at that again? After you basically told me you used to be a dirty whore? Or were you someone's concubine, since you're so high-borne and all? Or perhaps you were someone's catamite?”  
  
Byakuya snarled, retracted a hand and punched Renji in the mouth, hard enough to draw blood. Renji licked his lips, tasting the blood that pooled there, and moaned.  
  
“I knew you had it in you.” He stared at Byakuya in challenge, hope he could provoke his superior further. “Wouldn't you like to mess me up a bit, Byakuya?” He licked his lip again, relishing in the taste of blood.   
  
Byakuya went wide-eyed, staring incredulous at Renji. Yes, he had said he had his own dark sides, but he had had no idea how far Renji's masochistic streak went. To provoke him on purpose; the guy had to have a death-wish. Or just be way to convinced of his own attractiveness. Well, he wasn't completely off on that one, the tattoos, the wild red hair and his untamed nature... They had attracted Byakuya for some while, but he wasn't completely sure he was ready to admit it yet. But when Renji was staring at him like that, it was hard not to react. He decided to be stupid for a moment; to break every rule he had set for himself after Hisana's death. He kissed Renji. Violently.  
  
Hands started wandering, and before they knew it, clothes had been torn aside and skin revealed. Mouths, teeth and tongues were sliding across heated skin, nails raked over pert nipples, and hands tore at fabric, wanting, lusting, craving. Somehow they had ended up on the floor, half-naked, franticly clawing at each other. Renji's hands tangled in Byakuya's hair, after tossing the kenseikan to the side. He pulled Byakuya down into a heated kiss, suckling on his lower lip until he actually managed to draw a moan in response from him.   
  
“Use me as you like. Please.” Renji had stared up at Byakuya with so much lust in his eyes, that he hadn't been able to refuse him. He had moved down Renji's lean frame, aiming for his hakama. Quickly untied, they were pulled down and tossed into a corner.   
  
Byakuya stared at the sight before him, Renji lying spread out on the floor in a state of half-undress, wild hair in a fiery halo around his head, cheeks flushed and lips swollen from bruising kisses; the lower one split and slightly bleeding. The sight sent waves of lust straight to his groin, it was too hot for him to not react.  
  
He shed the rest of his own clothes, and knelt between Renji's legs, unsure how to proceed. They were on the floor of his office, and he was completely unprepared. Renji saved the moment by pulling a vial of oil from the sleeve of his rumpled kimono. He waved in in front of Byakuya.  
  
“Know what to do, sweetheart?” He just couldn't help trying to tick Byakuya off, and succeeded.  
  
Byakuya swiped the vial from Renji's hand, with a sneer on his face.  
  
“I do believe I have done this once or twice more than you, fukutaichou. I do after all have some years on you yet.” He opened the vial and let the oily substance drip onto his fingers. A slightly cinnamon-like fragrance spread through the air. He slicked his cock quickly, before turning his attention to Renji again. Deciding on not being to wicked, he slicked his other hand too, and encircled Renji's cock with it. The other hand trekked down between Renji's thighs, searching for his entrance. When he found it, he slipped one finger past the muscle, and moved it in and out a couple of times. He gauged Renji's reaction, and when he felt certain he would be able to take it, he slipped another finger in alongside the first one.  
  
Renji was writing with every stroke of the fingers and the hand stroking his cock. Before long he was clawing at the floor or anything else he could catch a hold of. Byakuya had had no idea he would be so responsive to even such basic touches. He wondered how Renji would respond to more...adventurous ones. But that was for another time. His focus returned to the moment, and he realized Renji was nearly begging him to continue with a constant mantra of _pleasepleaseplease_.  
  
“Please what?”   
  
“PleasepleasecouldyoupleasefuckmeKuchiki-taichou?”  
  
Byakuya had no idea who had trained Renji, but they had done a damned fine job. He guided his cock to Renji's opening, pushing in past the ring of muscle. The tight heat almost made him shudder, he'd forgotten how good another person could feel beneath him. Since Hisana he'd stayed mostly celibate, not wanting to sully her memory. Right then and there he couldn't for the life of him remember why he'd though that something like this could possibly sully her memory, nothing burned purer in him than lust.  
  
Renji mewled as Byakuya sank in to the hilt, relishing in the feeling of Byakuya atop of him. His skin burned hot, every touch ten times more pleasurable than they should be allowed to be. When Byakuya's hand closed around his cock again, slowly stoking him to the rhythm of his thrusts, his name fell from Renji's lips.  
  
Byakuya lost it the second the word had been uttered, the sensuality of it all too much. He fell forward into Renji's embrace, moving close to the body beneath him. Together they moved towards rapture, in each other's arms.  
  
Renji was the first to give in, the friction of Byakuya's motions enough to tip him over the edge. He threw his head back and screamed as pleasure surged through him, and he coated Byakuya's hand with his come.   
  
Byakuya followed suit right after. The feeling of Renji's internal muscles clamping down even harder around him was enough to send him straight over to edge. He buried his face in the nape of Renji's throat for a moment, just trying to regain his breath. Slowly his usual scowl returned, and he pulled back, and stared down at Renji.  
  
“This never happened. Is that clear?” Byakuya got to his feet, and started collecting his clothes from the floor.  
  
Renji smiled to his back, more than a little aware of the fact that Byakuya said stuff like that only to protect himself. It had been quick and dirty, but they had both enjoyed it equally much.  
  
“Yes, yes, Kuchiki-taickou. It never happened.”   
  
And it never happened again. And again. And again. Until they both realized they were actually in a weird sort of relationship, where Renji provoked Byakuya into sleeping with him on a regular basis. In the end they had both agreed that they might as well make it official, at least to each other, and set down some ground-rules. Byakuya demanded Renji told no-one, and Renji wanted to be able to actually call it a relationship, at least in private. So they settled down in some ways, if nothing else, they now had someone to turn to when the need arose.  
  
Thus Renji had ended up with a reluctant lover, who once in a while took to waiting up when he went out drinking, coming off as slightly jealous. But this was also Kuchiki Byakuya, and once in a while he surprised everyone.  
  
XOXOX  
  
“You serious?”  
  
“Indeed. We can not have the replacement for the ninth division taichou loosing it, it will affect the whole of Soul Society. Do what you do best, and distract him. In any way you deem necessary. But of course, I expect to be allowed to watch if you do take him to bed.”  
  
Renji dropped the water-bottle.  
  
XXXFINXXX


End file.
